Rewriting The Stars
by AdventureBound
Summary: Connor x Kara. Connor and Kara are about to attend the wedding of Markus and North but something goes incredibly wrong. Will Connor be able to stop a disaster from ruining his and Kara's lives forever? Who are the mysterious people intent on using Kara?
1. Wedding Disaster

A/N: Characters May be a little off as I'm trying to get used to writing Android like.

Hope you enjoy!

—-

"You look... amazing..." Connor could barely speak as his beautiful girlfriend walked out from their shared bedroom and into the living room.

Connor was stood in his tuxedo admiring her constantly. "Don't get any ideas." She winked playfully. He of course had many but they would have to wait. Kara's floor length shimmery, figure hugging dress followed her perfectly as she slipped into her heels and grabbed her purse slipping her hand around Connors offered arm.

"Thank you." She smiled as he opened the door and she retook his offered arm on the other side. "Here's the car, just in time." Connor said as they approached the street. Stepping inside Kara smile widely at Alice in her cute dress and flowers, Luther sat protectively next to her. "Don't you look handsome Luther!"

"Thank you...and you are looking beautiful yourself. Connor you look very dapper."

"If it wasn't for Kara I think I'd probably have still been deciding what to wear..." He interlocked their fingers in his lap. Kara smiled warmly feeling safe around him.

"Mommy, North said to tell you to meet her downtown at the old Jericho site." Kara looked at Luther and Connor in turn and quizzically back to her daughter.

"When did she tell you that?" Kara wondered. Surely there was nothing much left to see there... "earlier when Uncle Luther was in the bathroom getting ready, she came by with Markus for a quick visit before the wedding, North said she had to go there to retrieve some stuff and Markus told her to ask you to come along."

"Luther?" Kara said he shook his head wondering why Markus and North would even be together hours before their well arranged wedding and also why Markus or North wouldn't have waited for Luther to finish up and explain to him.

"Mommy she said it was really, REALLY important that you go." Alice added. Kara shrugged Alice would t lie what reason would she have to. Connor didn't like it one bit, he felt off like something was telling him not to let Kara go but he couldn't place it. Kara nodded to Luther and Luther changed the directions on the auto car for their new destination.

When they arrived Kara stepped out the car and without hesitation she bent down and kissed her daughters head, smiling at Luther and turning to Connor. "I'm going with you." He said matter of fact. "Connor..." she rolled her eyes straightening his bow tie, "I'm only going to meet up with North, it's not like I'm walking into somewhere I've never been..."

"Kara I'm coming with you." He grabbed her fiddling hands and stared her straight in the eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't." She said smartly "I'm big enough and wise enough to take care of myself, although why she would want to think I would want to traipse around an old dock dressed like this I don't know."

"If it makes you feel better I will go with Miss Kara." Luther chimed in.

"Does everyone suddenly forget that I escaped four madmen on my journey to freedom." Kara laughed looking at Luther.

"No I'll go." Connor insisted.

"Look there's no need for you be getting dirty and tardy Markus needs his best man and flower girl. I'll stay with Kara and protect her from a distance... of course miss Kara." He said the last bit looking directly at her, Kara could live with that.

"See now go!" She reached up kissing his cheek. Connor bravely tried to give in but he probably came across like a powering down Android. "Look after her Luther."

"Of course." Luther replied. Getting back in the car Connor reluctantly drove off with Alice. As soon as they were out of sight Kara turned on her heel and headed towards the dock.

"Just wait here please." Kara asked Luther as they reached the fence line where she could scoot through. Even though it'd been a while since the explosion the area was fenced off for safety. Luther nodded and held back as Kara slipped in and walked towards the boat.

—-

"Connor!" Markus smiled brightly as he arrived at the venue.

"Hey." He replied wanting to get straight to the point "Markus why..." Connor started but a woman's voiced chimed in behind Markus that made them both turn and look.

"Well hello Sarah." Markus gave the smaller Android a hug and began a conversation with her, Connor waited patiently as long as he could but still felt the urgent need to interrupt. "Markus can I..." he tried again then looked across the room... Luther had Alice in his arms he was talking to Hank, Alice wasn't wearing what she was ten minutes ago...

"Sorry hunny, can you help me with something?" North asked Markus next to Connor, Connor stood with his mouth open and grabbed North's hand before she could leave with Markus.

"North why aren't you at the Jericho remains with Kara?" She looked quizzically at him "why should I be? I'm getting married in about 5 minutes."

"But when we picked Alice and Luther up Alice said you'd been by Luther's place earlier and..." realisation was dawning on Connor, across the room Hank could see something was desperately wrong with his partner, he crossed the room in about two steps and turned his shoulder to face him... "what's wrong kid?"

"Alice and Luther have been with us all day Connor, why would I want to go around to their house?"

"Kara!" Connor panicked and dashed out the door followed by Hank. "I'll drive you'll get yourself killed." Hank said whipping his keys from his pocket and opening the old banger, Connor got in and Hank drove out...

"Where to kid?"

"The Jericho ruins."

"What's going on down there?"

"Kara was tricked into going there alone by two clones."

"Shit these guys don't give up so they? Who's making all these doubles of you lot?"

"A higher power, someone who doesn't want us to be happy or free."

"You mean Amanda?" Hank asked, they'd discussed her and her control over him before. Since he was deviant now she had no control over him personally but she could definitely send others to do her bidding.

—

Kara wasn't sure where North was, all that was left were hunks of twisted metal, the Jericho wasn't really a ship anymore. "North?" Kara called out repeatedly but she wasn't hearing her. Kara couldn't even see North along the dock, there was a small opening as she approached in the twisted metal, "North?" Kara called inside.

"Kara I'm over here! Come quickly through the gap I want to show you something." Kara rolled her eyes stepping gingerly off the deck and into the remains of the boat, it wasn't ideal for her to be walking around this place in her heels and to be honest she just wanted to get back to the wedding but North obviously had something to show her and she wasn't about to just abandon one of her friends on her wedding day.

"North?" The place was creepy and brought back memories. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Norths voice called out.

—

Hank took the corners almost on two wheels as they sped down the road. "Any luck?" He asked.

"No I'm not getting a response from Kara" he removed his fingers from his temple. "She's either incapacitated or otherwise busy."

"That's one way of looking at it." Hank said jokingly.

"I'll call a few buddies of mine that might be in the area today to go check it out. See if they can see anything." Connor nodded looking out the window, wishing they were closer wondering why Amanda would do this, why anyone would do this, the Androids were free now.

"There will always be one buddy." Hank said as if reading Connors mind. "Even though the Androids are free there will always be one person that thinks they shouldn't be."

"It's wrong." Connor replied.

"It's shit for sure." He paused looking at Connor from the drivers seat. "We'll get there."

"I just hope in time." Connor wanted the car to go faster but truth was Hank had already ran every red light, their chances of making it through the next red light without being killed were slim.

—

"North?" She finally caught a glimpse of her down the hallway. "North? Shouldn't we be heading to the ceremony?"

"Follow me!" She whispered barely.

"I'm not exactly dressed for this North, can you tell me what this is about?"

"You'll see..." Was her only response. The twists and turns of the crumpled metal made it hard for Kara to manoeuvre but she tried and finally she came to a crumpled clearing but she could only make Norths silhouette out in the shadows. _Finally _she thought and looked around. "What did you want to..." suddenly a hand covered her mouth from behind and an arm wrapped around her arms holding them in place, Kara jumped and tried to break free but couldn't. Suddenly not everything was as it seemed, she saw North step out into the faint light with a evil grin on her face...

"This won't hurt a bit." She said as she walked over and grabbed her arms with her hands. "Hold her still Luther." Kara's eyes widened and she fought with every breath and every being in her, she tried to reach Connor with her thoughts but it was like they were being blocked somehow.

"Please..." she managed to mumble through Luthers hand on her mouth.

North grabbed her arms tight until both hers and Kara's arms turned white back to their original robotic arms, a sudden wave of electricity surged through Kara and Luther had to let go, it didn't matter though Kara was under North's control now...


	2. Iris

A/N: Decided to make this into a story instead of a one shot. Hope you enjoy reading it.

—-

Hank put his phone back in his pocket one handedly driving the car into a 180 degree spin. "Over there!" Connor said practically hand on the door to get out. "This is where I dropped them off."

"Cops have done a quick surveillance, they are reluctant to go in incase the damn thing falls apart."

"I'm going in." Connor said matter of fact and jumped out of the car running toward the fence, Hank as usual struggling to keep up.

"For god sakes Connor have you got a fucking death wish." He grabbed his arm before he could go through the fence. "Don't make me restrain you!"

"If she's in there that's where I'm going."

"You might be walking into a trap."

"I'll cross the proverbial bridge when I get to it." Connor cut through the gap in the fence seeing the cops up ahead and with Hank following closely behind.

"Have you seen her?" Connor asked them mid run. Both cops shook their head and Connor leapt across the gap unknowingly not far from where Kara had earlier, Hank gasped for breath and stopped at the edge just short of loosing his balance. "Hell no I'm too old for that." He carried on running further down "I'll meet you inside!" He shouted to Connor.

Connor was almost like Tarzan as he threw himself at the hunk of wreckage and deep into the heart of Jericho. Landing on a metal floor his feet sounded with a bang and the sound echoed off the walls. Looking around he watched the distance for any movement but it was eerily quiet, no mice or rats, even outside noises couldn't be heard.

As he traveled deeper into the bowels of the wreckage he began to hear whispers, voices saying things he couldn't make out and almost thumping noise followed, feet maybe? Then nothing, again just silence as he reached a hallway he stopped on one side it dead ended and in the other a door was open with barely a glimmer of light shining through it, as he approached slowly he attempted to look through the gap but couldn't. From nowhere a hand grabbed his shoulder and he swung round with his fist clenched.

"Shit!" Hank cursed ducking.

"Sorry lieutenant." Connor whispered. Connor hand signalled to Hank that he was going to peer through first and Hank drew his gun ready on the opposing side of the door. Connor pushed gently on the door... it was a large empty mass of space he could barely see but as he pushed the door open more a silhouette lay strewn on the floor, Connor didn't even check if the coast was clear...

"Kara." His voice crackled as he leapt through and ran the distance from him to her in seconds. Her hair covered her eyes, her face was down and her palms flat to the metal deck, she was on her side but appeared generally unharmed until...

"Kara." Connor dropped to his knees and brushed her hair from her closed eyes. Her face hadn't been torn away, he looked directly at her and activated his optical units to analyse her circuits.

"Is she ok?" Hank asked arriving next to them, whoever was here with her was long gone. "Seems whoever it was left in a hurry."

"I can't get a proper reading on her, everything seems to be in place but her optical units say there's a malfunction and she's been powered down for some reason."

Connor gently brushed her hair to one side a little more and rolled Kara onto her back, "Holy Shit!" Hank fell backwards and landed on his butt, even Connor was shocked... Kara's eyes fluttered open revealing two black empty sockets...

"What the fuck did they do to her?" Hank asked, Connor was checking her over though.

"Look at her arms..." Connor remarked showing them to Hank. "Burn marks... looks like fingerprints..." Hank replied.

"Except Androids don't have them."

"Always a fucking problem."

Connor finished running the scan and just sat staring at her brushing gentle locks from her scarred face, what had they done to her? "We should get her out of here."

"I'll meet you at the car...Connor are you okay?"

"I...I don't know."

"She'll be okay we'll get the best Android engineer available to look at her even if I have to drag Kamski in myself." Connor didn't reply just stared at his beautiful Kara laying out in front of him... "I feel..."

"Guilty?" Hank asked kneeling next to him with a hand on his shoulder, Connor was so new to all these emotions... He was just conquering love now a new emotion was surging, many new emotions... "I'm angry and hurt and guilty... I shouldn't have let her go I knew it wasn't right it's all my fault."

"Connor welcome to emotion-ville. Emotions are a part of being human or in your case a part of being alive, of being deviant, I'd be worried kid if you weren't feeling these things."

"She's so important to me."

"Does she know that?"

"I think so... I..."

"Connor look let's get her out of here, right now she needs you, she needs you to be strong for her, to tell her it's all going to be ok, part of being the protector in a relationship means not letting the person you love know you're scared, she doesn't need to hear that right now, she needs you and your Thirium heart kid."

Connor picked Kara up bridal style into his arms and took her with him holding her protectively as they made their way out... just before they did though Connor gently closed her eyes and covered her with his jacket.

He sat with her head rested in his lap on the back seat of Hanks car, for now their safest place was to take them back to the Android hub that Markus had recently taken over, it was a building where Androids would go to be repaired, it had a medi bay and a large site where replacement parts were kept.

"Will they be able to ya know repair her?"

"I don't know." Connor said flatly, "even if they could we don't know what kind of damage something like this could do."

"Well I didn't think a team of highly skilled engineers gently removed her eyes..."

"It's almost as if..." Connor couldn't do it he couldn't bring himself to see those black lifeless holes again, they'd taken away the very things that had first made him fall in love with Kara.

"Seems like we're not the only ones looking out for Kara, Hank said as he moved into parking lot of the building. Waiting there were Markus and the rest of their friends. Connor glanced up seeing Alice run towards the car, quickly getting out he grabbed her arms and pulled her away. "I wanna see my mom!" She yelled out, fighting Connors grasp.

"You can't." He replied getting down on one knee. "Alice she's not awake and she's hurt she wouldn't want you to see her that way."

"I don't care, let me go!" She struggled but Connor was persistent. Luther saw the struggle and walked over bending down to Alice's level he took her gently from Connor and turned her to him. "Hey, she will be ok we are gonna look after her but you've got to be strong now... Kara always told you to be strong and not look for the bad."

"But!" She protested.

"Come on inside let them work on her for a little and then we'll see her when she's awake ok?" Alice let out a cry and broke down in Luthers arms. Picking her up he looked to Connor "I'm sorry it wasn't me...it wasn't either of us."

"I know." Connor said as he watched them turn away inside the building. Markus and North walked over both looking at Kara as Connor lifted her into his arms from the car Hank adjusted the jacket over her shoulders.

"Your wedding?" Connor said simply yet quizzically.

"It's on hold." Markus replied with a nod from North. "This is more important right now, whoever did this might still be around looking for any way to hurt us."

"I've organised one of the top Cyberlife Engineers and his team to ready for your arrival." North chimed in still in her wedding dress, in fact everyone had literally dropped guns and come straight here.

"Let's get her inside as quickly as possible." Hank said as the snow began to fall again leaving chills in the air.

Connor followed the group to the medi-bay and laid his precious Kara gently on the table, it was only now gasps came as the engineers opened her eyes and saw the damage, the burns to her hands and arms leaving bare wires exposed. Connor felt helpless his hand went to his mouth almost feeling the emotion weighing on him...

Markus gripped his shoulder and guided him to the side. "Let's go, let them do what they can."

"No I can't leave her!" Connor said firmly almost desperately. "I won't not again."

"Then let's wait outside, standing here dwelling on it all isn't going to keep you focused."

"I know what we need!" Hank exclaimed putting his arm around Connors and Markus' shoulders and guiding them to the waiting area... "And it's a good job I have a large supply stashed in the boot of my car."


	3. A Song For A Broken Heart

"Connor?" The Engineer called from the doorway of the medi-bay. Connor stood immediately with Hank and Markus beside him "how is she?"

"I've not woken her yet I thought it best to consult with you first."

"What do you mean?" Hank asked before Connor could. The Engineer just sighed and aid nothing but indicated for them to follow him over his shoulder. Markus stopped Connor short of entering the door and spoke softly...

"Connor this guy is the best we have, he's also a friend of mine and the Androids alike, no matter what he says in there know that he'll have done the absolute best he could."

"You sound resigned Markus?"

"What of course not!" Markus retorted.

"Then until we hear what he has to say I will reserve judgement." Connor was angry not just with himself but the world for being so bitter to Androids, the last thing he needed was a presidential speech from Markus, the only thing that mattered now was Kara.

Stepping into the room he slowly went over to her and gently touched the softness of her hands - completely repaired. His eyes worked up her beautiful frame to her closed eyes. They had removed the burn marks from around them her skin was all repaired, but her eyes were still closed. The engineer touched her frame next to her eyes and they fluttered open, inside were two eyes, they matched Kara's perfectly in fact he couldn't even tell that anything had even happened.

"Beautiful." He whispered kissing her cheek softly it was perfect she would be back to herself in no time... he hoped... "if everything is fine why haven't you woken her?"

"Connor..." he started looking to Markus for approval, Markus encouraged him with a nod and he continued "I've managed to replace her eyes, to repair the damage to her skin they were all cosmetic, but the internal damage to her optical units was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It's like something burned them from the inside out..." he paused showing Connor the diagnostic results "I tested them again and again but I got no response, her eyes are there and connected but for some reason they will not respond to any form of testing, so I took them out again and looked at the damage beyond. But there is none. It's almost as if the Android part of her is rejecting the new eyes."

"What do you mean?" Hank asked from the side...

"It means she's blind." Connor said lowering his head to her hand and kissing it, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her tender abdomen as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"What about everything else?"

"I'm not sure, everything appears to be running but until we wake her up we can't be sure if there's any lasting damage to her from whatever happened."

"Would it be wise waking her up?" Markus asked "maybe let her rest but whilst in active mode?"

"Like a forced coma for an Android?" The engineer pondered. "No I think it's best we wake her up, it'll be imperative we get as much detail from her personally to assist us in repairing her. Plus I think the longer we put this off the harder it will be to regain any information as to her attackers, sub routines will be wiped after a period of days."

"Connor, Kara is likely to be extremely upset when she wakes up, try and keep her as calm as you can, the more she panics the more her stress levels will overload her circuits."

"Will she ever see again?" Connor said wonderingly.

"Maybe given time and the right equipment...maybe she just needs time to self repair? At the moment it's all up in the air."

"I'll wake her but it will take a moment for all her programs to reboot..."

"Let's give them some space." Hank said Markus agreed. "We'll be outside if you need us." He added. Connor nodded whilst they waited for the Engineer to do his thing and then like wind in the night they left and suddenly it was just he and Kara.

At first there was a blink of light at the end of a dark tunnel, but as soon as it was there it was gone and the last image of Norths eyes inches from her face was burnt into her memory chips. For a moment she thought she was dead, her processing unit told her everything was functioning normally but then like a horror blast everything that to her had just happened moments ago came flooding back like a wave of pure terror. With almighty gasp for breath she sat bolt upright and screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Connor said trying to grab her but she fell off the bed, Kara panicked wondering why everything was so dark, was she in a completely unlit cell where was she and what were they doing to her? She fumbled to her feet knocking tools to the floor and backing away from the voice surrounding her.

"Leave me the hell alone!" She grabbed something long and metallic in her hand and swung it fiercely.

"Kara it's me it's Connor!" He tried. "It's ok you're safe!"

"Connor?" She whispered desperately, looking around for him. "Where are you?!"

"I'm here..." He stepped forward one slow step at a time.

"Wait! How do I know it's you?!"

"Kara...it's me it's Connor I found you aboard that boat, I brought you to this place to be repaired as you were damaged." He again took another slow step forward but she swung her baton.

"Where's North and Luther?! What have you done to them the real them?!"

"Their fine Kara put the baton down let me explain what's happened."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and threw the baton at him making a dash for... anything, anywhere she couldn't see anything! Connor easily dodged the baton and as she ran past he grabbed her from behind and pulled her to him, her back firmly pressed against his chest.

"Stop Kara it's me!" Connor pleaded, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was. She fought him and fought him eventually tiring herself. "Let me go! Whoever you are!"

"Baby..." He gently whispered to her ear and she relaxed in his arms for the first time... only he ever called her that and only once when they'd slept together for the first time. He never called it her in front of their friends and there's no way anybody else would know, it was strictly his and his alone for her.

"Connor?" She breathed heavy turning in his arms, he finally rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He could feel her breathe heavy against his chest and he rocked her gently in his arms as she relaxed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Baby." He again whispered desperate not to let the moment end, her body was trembling and her hands searched him, as if trying to feel his body to make sure it was him. "Connor I can't see you is it you? Why is it so dark in here? Help me Connor I need to get out please I need to get out they are trying to hurt me Luther and North?"

"Shh." He whispered soothingly. "Calm down." He rocked her "I'm here."

"Connor?" She begged to know why she couldn't see him, he wouldn't reply, truth was the tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Connor?" She started to cry herself "Connor!" She shouted. "Why can't I see?" Her cries turned into sobs and her legs gave way slowly, he fell with her holding her against his chest and eventually to his lap. "What have they done to me?"

"It'll be ok." Was all he could whisper, her body trembled "the engineer thinks your optic nerves need time to repair themselves... give it time."

But time wasn't going to mend, Kara had already resided herself that she wouldn't ever see his beautiful eyes again, to see him smile or wink when he was being playful. He gently ran his finger through the locks of her pixie cut and down her back running his fingers to interlock with his, she could feel them connecting and it scared her, she withdrew but he held her hands "It's ok." He gently cooed for a moment then she felt him, she felt what she always felt when they connected as one, his love for her, his thirium heart beating, his blue soul behind those beautiful eyes. "Connor..."

"Where am I?" She asked as he kissed her temple. "The last thing I remember is North..." she tried but he understood it was difficult, helping her to her feet he guided her to the bed and helped her to sit on it.

"It was a clone. North, Luther and even Alice were all clones of their real selves, someone was trying to get you alone."

"I remember walking into the room and..." she had a sudden sharp pain in her eye sockets "Kara?" Connor questioned worried.

"She put her hands on my arms I tried to push her away but she just overloaded my circuits, it was like she was surging my components from the inside out..." Kara was getting flashbacks in her head, nothing major but strong painful images as if it were happening all over again, she winced and reached out trying to find Connors hands, he allowed her to find them and then moved himself to stand between her legs and wrap her up in his protective arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there..." He said as if it would break her. "I should have been there to protect you, to see what was coming but I wasn't, I failed you all."

"No Connor, no you didn't you weren't to know, they were so alike even I had no idea." There was brief silence and she pulled her head from his chest and 'looked' up to him or at least where she thought his face generally was. "Does Alice know?"

"No... I didn't want to expose her to anything without speaking with you first..."

"Thank you."

"Knock, knock" Norths voice called around the door Kara recoiled and almost fell off the other side of the bed. "Woah steady it's just North..." Connor said realising. "It's ok it's the real North." Kara slid off the bed and used it as a guide to round herself around to where Connor was. "Sorry..."

"Hey it's ok!" North replied "I have that effect on most people."

"Larry the Engineer wants to know if it's safe to come back in yet...there's a few people out here wanting to see you Kara!"

"Oh North what about your wedding?"

Laughing North crossed the room and gave her a small but firm hug. "It's on hold for now."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin your day you should have continued..."

"Not a chance." North replied. "How do you feel?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"You have a whole bunch of people out here wanting to see you, think you're up for some guests?" Kara wasn't and really the only person she wanted to see was Alice, but the question kind of felt rhetorical and before she really could reply she heard them entering.

"Mommy!" Alice called running across the room "Alice!" She bent down not knowing in which direction she was coming from. All of a sudden from her right side Alice gripped hold of her and she was able to turn and hug her daughter.

"I was so worried about you!" Alice chimed in and Kara laughed a little. "I'm fine don't you ever worry about me sweetheart."

Off to one side Hank pulled Connor out of earshot and asked him outright "how's she doing?"

"Not good." Larry the engineer joined them, "she says she remembers some sort of electrical surge of her components but other than that she has very little detail."

"It would explain the damage we saw but how they managed to do that without hooking her up to a machine is basically unknown at this point."

"Seems we have an investigation on our hands." Hank said to Connor. "In the morning I'll head to the police station." It was very late already. "I need to take Kara and Alice home." Connor said, Luther walked over "I'll look after Alice if you would like?"

Connor gave Kara a look over his shoulder but he shook his head. "I think Kara will want her close by, it'll give her something to focus on."

"Ok but if you need me don't hesitate to contact me." Luther turned saying his goodbyes to Kara and left.

Everyone seemed to dissipate and Connor walked over to Kara "let's get you ladies home."

"Give me an update on how you're doing in a couple of days okay Kara?" Larry said touching her arm, she nodded and Connor wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Hey sweetie?" She bent down searching for Alices shoulders and gently turning her to her. "Mommy can't see you right now would you be able to help me out for a little while and be my eyes?"

Alice looked to Connor unsure why Kara was saying this but Connor gave her a reassuring nod and so Alice agreed "okay." She took Kara's hand and guided her.


	4. The Unknown Sadness

Connor picked up a photo of him and Kara, it was taken at an abandoned tube station where Markus had setup just before the Androids were liberated. Connor and Kara had spent a lot of time there and had come to know each other quite well, Markus always seemed to pair them as a team almost wanting to play matchmaker - though he wasn't sure if that was him or North putting in her two cents as well.

In the background of the photo was the rest of their friends pulling funny faces and raising their glasses, Kara and Connor had just secured a meeting with a well known ex Cyberlife employee who was willing to work with the rebels to overcome Android diversity. Though Androids didn't often drink and couldn't get drunk he was sure Kara had the worst hangover the day after... That night was the first night he'd also ever slept with her, with anyone.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she closed the door gently clicking it shut, reaching up she let go of the door handle and followed her hands along the wall towards the living area, Connor stood watching her bravely traverse each step until she bumped into a stand and sent the glass bowl off to the floor, smashing it into a thousand pieces... Kara gasped and jumped, her bare feet standing in the glass "ow!" Her sensors reacted to pain.

"Careful!" Connor said as he walked across the room and picked her up into his arms, he was about to drop her down to the side when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. "Connor." She smiled pressing her lips to his. Shocked and unsure Connors hands went to her hips to support her and they stood like that for a few moments sharing a long passionate kiss.

"Take me to bed." She whispered to his lips and he agreed, the glass crunching under his shoes and continuing until he reached their bedroom door. Going in he closed it softly behind them and gently let Kara go into the soft sheets of the bed. He kissed her again and she replied urgently needing his attention.

"I should go clear the mess up."

"Let the autovac get it."

"No I'm worried about Alice in case she hurts herself."

"Stay with me." She whispered wanting him.

"I'll come back soon." He replied she went to kiss him again but he moved away and towards the bedroom door gently shutting it behind him. Grabbing the dustpan and brush he began to sweep the glass.

Kara lay on the bed wondering why Connor seemed so off, he was ever since they came home. She was sure it was him and not a clone so why would he be so distant with her? Had she done something wrong? Was there a possibility that he didn't love her anymore? Because she was this way? Her deviant side began to elicit emotions that she didn't understand she was as were all the deviants trying to understand what it was to be human androids.

Sitting up she felt the tiniest piece of glass in her foot and managed to pry it free easily discarding it in where she remembered the waste basket was, running a diagnostic her mind told her there was no lasting damage though she had no visual clue to confirm it. Changing into her underwear and an oversized T-shirt she discarded the medical robe on the chair and fumbled her way slowly to the door.

Turning the knob she gently pulled the door open and stepped outside into the hallway she couldn't hear Connor - to which she would expect if he was clearing away the glass in fact there was no sound at all. Just quietness, there were the odd sounds of the fish tank bubbling and the floor creaking as she walked down but Connor was quiet. "Connor?" She whispered not wanting to shout and wake Alice.

She knew the broken glass was just at the end of the hallway and she was careful in case it was still there, she was using the wall as her guide and decided that the opposing wall was a safer option. "Connor?"

Again there was no response and a part of her was starting to get worried. She crossed the end of the hallway wall and felt for the sofa in the middle of the room. Her hands reached it and she rounded it finally finding the form of what she felt was Connor laying there. Her hands touched his and momentarily she was able to affirm it was him and she got down on her knees next to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered knowing he was in sleep mode.

"I don't know how I've failed you but I have..." she felt tears slipping from her broken eyes, her hand gently slipped through his thick hair and down his cheek, gently pressing her lips to his she whispered "goodnight." And rested her head down on the sofa beside him, powering down into sleep mode.

—

For some reason Connor had the urge to wake from his sleep cycle early, as his eyes fluttered open he saw Kara first and guilt filled his heart once again, he hadn't returned to her because he felt guilty for her being the way she was, he felt responsible for not protecting her when he swore he would.

He brushed her cheek and she fluttered open her eyes... "Connor?"

"Did I wake you?" He asked. She shook her head "what are you doing on the floor?" He questioned.

"I..." She tried but she had no viable response. "Kara?" He asked but she pulled back, turning away from him, he sat up and joined her on the floor leaning back against the sofa. "I'm sorry." He tried maybe he'd done something to hurt her? "I'm trying." He added.

"Do you not love me?" She asked "because of this have your feelings for me changed?"

He hesitated and she heard it clear as day. "I see..." Kara responded not giving him the chance to answer. She blamed herself for a lot of things but this now topped her list. "Kara." He tried but she pulled away from him.

"I need to go." She stood and he stared at the spot she had just been sitting. He didn't go after her he just stared. He could hear he fumbling around in the room they shared and he did nothing to help nor stop it. She got dressed as quickly as she could she had no idea what she was wearing but she didn't care she felt fear here, she felt fear for herself and for Alice. As soon as she was dressed she put her coat on and fumbled her way into Alice's room to wake her.

Connor stood in the living room his emotions conflicting he wanted to stop her but he couldn't. He watched as Alice sleepily came out with Kara and looked at Connor "what's going on?" She asked him and he said nothing.

"Dad?" She asked again.

"Help me Alice, be my eyes." She said and took Alice's hand. Connor followed them out the door where in the barely visible morning sunrise it had begun to rain, he stood on the porch of their home and watched as Alice guided her down the stairs, down the pathway and to the bus stop.

It was mere seconds before the bus rounded the corner and they were on board and sitting down, Alice had her hands against the glass waving goodbye, but he didn't respond, turning he went back inside the house and shut the door, leaning his back against it.

Kara listened to the sounds around her and then Alice speak softly beside her. "Mom? What's going on? What's wrong with Connor?"

"It's not Connor sweetheart... it's me."

"I don't understand?" She asked turning to her and grabbing her hand. "Mommy does Connor hate us?"

"No sweetheart..." she turned gripping Alice's hands tightly she looked down at where she thought her eyes were "Connor doesn't hate us you can always trust him ok sweetheart? If you ever need him he'll always be there for you..."

"But what about you? Will he always be there for you?"

"...No sweetheart Connor doesn't love me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because..." she was going to try and explain but she found she couldn't, she was heartbroken and tearful and she couldn't be that way around Alice.

"Because what?" Alice pressed.

"Because he... He just doesn't. He thought he did but now he doesn't and..."

"But..." Alice tried Kara couldn't do it anymore though.

"Enough Alice please." She almost begged.

"But Connor...Dad." She stared out the window watching the area of the city they lived in grow distant...


	5. When A Man Loves A Woman

"Hank, Fowler's looking for you." Wilson said as he passed his desk.

"Oh goodie!" Hank replied sarcastically and made his way over to his desk, looking through a folder that was there briefly.

"Has Connor been in yet?"

"Yeah he's in the evidence room."

"Evidence room? How longs he been here?"

"Dunno he was here when I got here at 6:30 this morning." Hank furrowed his brow and looked toward the evidence room doors, he started to make his way but Fowler caught sight of him through his office window. He banged on the glass and pointed at the door, Hank rolled his eyes turning his attention away from the evidence room doors and dragging his feet into Fowler's office.

The door slowly shut behind him and Hank went over and took a seat.

"Hank I've been getting reports in off the beat that Connors partner the Android Kara was attacked yesterday, I'm also getting reports you two were on scene."

"Yeah so?" Hank said matter of factly.

"Do you think it's wise to let the android hit this investigation up?

"Why? Connors a good cop and my partner if anyone can solve this case it's him."

"His personal investment in this might make him a liability and a safety issue for you, if there's rogue Androids about intent on harming other Androids I don't want him putting your life in danger, I want him off the case."

"If anyone knows how to even start the case it's Connor, you know that as well as I do plus you think *I* can sway him? Have you ever argued the toss with him?" Hank scoffed "guys more answers than questions."

"Either way he's a liability his personal invest..."

"Don't give me that shit about personal investment Jeff what's this really about?"

"I don't trust him to watch your back if the shit goes down Hank, you're my best officer and maybe when he was an Android without emotions he had a focus but now..."

"Now he's got feelings and emotions you think he's going to throw me in the deep end?" Hank stood up walking away then back to the table leaning over it. "Ya know I think you've got an issue with him, not me. You said I'm one of your best officers then you should know, I've dealt with worse fucking weirdos than a bunch of half bent Androids intent on killing my friends."

"My answers final Hank." Fowler raised his voice and Hank shook his head "no it's not final, give the guy a chance let me work with him and see where this is taking us, if I think he's a liability I will pull him myself."

"I don't know..." Fowler started but Hank interrupted.

"We've been friends for how long? Take my word Jeff, I WILL pull him."

Fowler stared at Hank for a long moment and thought about it, he was about to respond when Hank added "don't tar him with the same brush."

"Ok, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Reed joins you on the team."

"No fucking way that prick is joining us, you know he can't stand Androids, it's like pre-arming a bomb and waiting for it to go off."

"Never the less it's my only compromise take it or leave it."

—

Connor flipped the pages of the computerised evidence book as he stood at the main counter observing very little collected evidence. He was actually trying to take his mind off Kara and whilst he flipped through files he thought very little of the evidence and more and more of her. How could he be so selfish? If this was being an Android with emotions was he better off not being deviant? Should he send himself back to the workshop for a factory reset? Hank once told him that emotions were one of the hardest things about being human, now he could understand why.

"You were here early for a man who had a beautiful woman next to him in bed this morning?" Hank said from over Connors shoulder, Connor turned and saw him leaning against the glass frame with his arms across his chest. Without answering he carried on reading.

"You ok?" Hank asked as he walked over to him.

"I'm fine Lieutenant." He replied short and sweet.

"So?" Hank retorted.

"So? What?"

"Why were you here early?"

"I felt it prevalent to get a head start on the investigation."

"And what have you discovered?"

"There was a homicide the previous night at the Eden Club, apparently a man in a grey hooded sweatshirt and jeans was seen leaving the scene at 1am."

"How does that pertain to the investigation?" Hank questioned looking at the file. "A regular patron saw him leaving almost hurriedly, an hour later the body was found and witnesses drew up a sketch." Connor replied.

"Someone we know?"

"Yes actually."

"His name has been featured before in my investigations, when I first came across Kara's file before we chased her at the highway crossing it mentioned a man one 'Todd Williams' Alice's supposed 'father'. He was the one at the club that night but... I have little evidence to say he had anything to do with the murder, he was in no surveillance systems and the Androids memories have already been reset."

"No footage of him going in or out?"

"Only entering and leaving the Eden Club, for some reason whilst he's in there he manages to be completely removed from footage."

"Or invisible to it." Hank joked.

"Highly unlikely." Connor said matter of fact and continued looking at the files.

"Connor are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you been spoken to by Fowler?"

"No... he wasn't here when I got in this morning."

"Again what the heck were you doing here so early? I'm sure the Captain could afford one days tardiness after everything that happened."

"I don't wish to discuss the matter...We have an investigation to conduct."

"Yeah WE do, I've just got out of a meeting with Fowler he wanted to pull you from this investigation."

"What!?" Connor growled.

"Look I saved your bacon buddy, you owe me that one."

"Then I thank you." Connor tried but Hank rolled his eyes. "Look there's one more

"What's that?"

"Fowler wants us to have a middle man."

"What?! Who?"

"Knock, knock Mr Plastic Fantastic and his poodle Percy!" Detective Reed said as he walked down the stairs.

"Reed!" Connor said gripping his fist and turning to Reed as he walked over to join them. "Let me handle this Connor." Hank replied stepping in front of Connor.

"Now listen Detective we don't want any trouble let's just work together on this and get it done so we can all go back to our happy little lives, I don't want to work with you, you don't want to work with me fair enough but let's just play nice..." Hank didn't finish before slugging Reed in the gut a little payback for what he'd done to Connor once.

Reed recoiled and grabbed his stomach, the wind had been knocked out of him, Connor knew what that felt like he'd been on the end of Reeds gut slug once before, Hank hadn't forgotten.

Reed coughed a little then started to laugh "ya know for an old man you still have quite the punch..." Reed wasted no time pushing forward and grabbing Hank by the collar of shirt and coat and slamming against the glass. "But don't fuck with me!"

"Leave it Connor!" Hank warned and Connor backed off a little. "Let the little rat have his say."

"You're so lucky there's two of you right now or I'd have..."

"You'd have what you little prick?" Hank retorted. Reed went to pull back for a gut slug but Connor preempted it and grabbed his fist twisting it behind his back and turning him around slamming him face first into the wall.

"I may have been only a fucking machine back then but I didn't fucking forget and I won't forget now, you may not like Androids and to be honest we don't like you but since we have to work together I suggest we stop acting like jumped up druggies and start acting like fellow officers."

"He's got a point Reed."

"Fuck you, who gives a shit if some bitch of an Android got fucked up if it were me I'd have finished the fucking job! Arghh!" He yelled in pain as Connor tightened his arm almost breaking it.

"Let him go Connor!" Hank bellowed trying to prize him away but Connor tightened his grip pulling harder. "Fucks sakes Connor LET HIM GO!" Hank suddenly yanked him away from Reed and Reed fell with his back to the wall clutching his shoulder and arm.

"Don't EVER talk about Kara that way again, otherwise next time I'll fucking kill you." Connor said as he walked towards the exit.

"Is that a threat? He shouted.

"It's a promise." Connor said stopping on the stairs and observing him a moment before walking away.

"And that goes for both of us." Hank said and followed after Connor also stopping halfway up the stairs. "When you've freshened up meet us at my car we're going on a trip."

Hank finished and turned around continuing walking, Reed spat in disgust and winced as his arm ached.

—-

"Here." Rose said as she handed Kara a warm drink. "I know you don't drink but it will help keep you warm."

"Thanks." Kara replied holding the warm mug between her hands as she stared out into nothingness, how they'd made it here was pure luck. Alice had got them off of the bus one stop earlier than North and Markus' home, Rose happened to be driving into town but when she saw Alice and Kara and after all she'd heard of Kara's accident she couldn't not stop. Alice was outside playing with Adams new dog Benji so Rose sat herself down beside her. "What were you two doing out so early this morning? I should think Connor would have had you two in bed?"

"It's a long story." Kara said defeatedly, not wanting to go into the details.

"Is it Connor?" Rose asked to Kara's surprise, was it that obvious?

"I don't think he loves me anymore." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Now I don't believe that for a minute Kara."

"He all but said so, I asked him and he hesitated..."

"Oh Kara he's probably just upset and blaming himself...all these emotions are so knew to you all, give him a chance to think it all through Connor isn't the type of man to give up on things so easily, he didn't when he chased you over that highway."

"If he loved me so much why doesn't he just say it? I mean what am I to him? Just his girlfriend or something more?" Kara was jealous of Markus and North both of them showed open affection to one another, Connor barely held her hand in public let alone kissed.

"When my late husband was courting me he used to leave me subtle clues, notes of affection or just a rose funnily enough." Rose laughed at his memory.

"I envy you then."

"What I'm saying Kara is that although he may not always show it, in his own way Connor wants you to feel protected and loved...Some men do it by leaving flowers and notes... others do it by chasing you across a highway...in the end the outcome is the same, they just teach it in different ways."

"How could he ever love me especially now... what if I never get my sight back... I wouldn't want him to be saddled with a failure, half an Android with a disability."

"Don't you think that's his choice to make?" Kara was about to retort when what she said made some truth. Kara had upped and left but he hadn't tried to stop her.

"Look why don't you go and have a nice relaxing bath, I'll look after Alice then you can go and get some rest you must be exhausted."

"Thank you Rose." Kara lent forward to try and find her hands, there was a fumble which caused a little laugh between them both. "Do you need any help?" Rose asked but Kara shook her head.

"There's some spare pyjamas in the wardrobe from my niece in the spare room she's about your size. Feel free to get changed and use the bedroom the bed is super comfy." Rose smiled.

With that Kara gingerly made her way towards the stairs, fumbling and knocking things as she went.


	6. Distraction

"We're here." Hank said as he pulled into the street where Todd Williams was last reported to have been seen living. Connor was sat up front with Hank, Reed had been sent to the back.

Hank made his way slowly down the road looking for the number on the house. "I believe it's the end one on the right." Connor chimed in.

"Damn this place looks creepy and run down as fuck." Hank commented, "I think the same every time I pull into the police station." Reed said from the back seat. Hank scoffed "I'll give you that one."

Hank rolled up along the kerb and stopped there was a light on in the front room, the three of them stepped out almost simultaneously, standing on the pathway they looked around.

"I'll go for the back." Hank said but it was like his mind was read, "we have a runner!" Reed said bolting past them all around the right side of the house. Hank took the other side and Connor went around the roadside.

Reed watched as the figure seamlessly vaulted over the fence, not at all what he was expecting off a druggie with a weight problem.

Hank kicked open the gate but stopped when he saw the guy had already long gone over the fence, running he jumped up on a garbage can to follow his direction and see where the others were. Todd had gone off to the left towards the where ongoing construction of the overhead highway still carried on, the area below it was fenced off for safety Reed was mid vault and Connor had been the one to get ahead.

Connor followed him full throttle, the bloke was quick for his build and he dodged around a gap in the fence and into the darkness of the work sight. Connor slipped through with ease and momentarily lost sight of Todd, the darkness would only hinder his vision for so long, he drew up along side an empty crate and slowly moved around checking his left and right flanks.

Hank and Reed soon joined in and signalled their intentions to Connor as they moved right and left of him respectively. Ahead of Connor was a wide opening with the lift that took you up to the top of the highway construction zone, it was silent and Connor couldn't even here the guys expected heavy breathing. Without warning the lift roared to life and lights on it sent out full beams of light blinding the three of them.

"What do you want?" Todd's voice called out demandingly, it was too difficult for any of them to get a good sense on where he was, he could have been controlling the lights from the platform then again he could have been in the office directly behind it.

"Freeze Todd Williams you're under arrest for evasions day possibly murder!" Reed shouted over the roar of the engine. The crane started to lift and Hank moved to Connor "the bastards gonna get away on that thing!"

"Not if I can help it!" Connor shouted as he vaulted forward, Hank was too late to grab him and stop him "CONNOR!"

Connor ran for the lift it was a good amount of distance from the ground and he used the crates beside him as he ran to give him the extra height. "Connor!" Hank again shouted as Connor leapt from the crate and barely managed to grab hold of the railing. He was hanging on by his bare fingers and for a moment he lost his balance and almost dropped.

"Fucks sakes he's gonna get himself killed!" Hank shouted running towards the lifts controls, just as he did so a spark of electricity surged through the controls and the entire set exploded outwards as if a small bomb had just gone off...flames roaring all around them.

Hank turned and pulled Reed down with him, skidding through the mud, Connor had managed to pull himself up and over the railing just in time, Todd grabbed him by the neck trying to strangle him, thrusting him back against the railing Connor grabbed his wrists and managed to shove him back just enough to bring his fist around and throw him one left punch into the jaw, Todd recoiled and staggered into the electronics, the crane lift came to a sudden vibrating halt and both men had to hang on as it shook violently from side to side, back and forth.

As soon as Connor was able he ran at Todd and punched him again a couple of times, Todd hit back shoving him with all his might, for some reason he was showing signs of over power for who he was, it was almost as if Todd were an Android. But with greater thought Connor knew it was the drugs in him pushing him through.

They traded blows a couple of more times but their fight was coming to an end, Connor managed to get Todd in a headlock hanging over the railing "tell me what you know about what happened to Kara Todd!" He growled, Todd wasn't playing though "fuck you asshole!"

"Why did you kill at the Eden Club?"

"None of your fucking business!" Todd struggled elbowing Connor and winding him enough to loosen his grip, turning around he grabbed Connor by the collar and shoved him back out over the railing his life hanging in Todd's hands.

"You wanna know why Kara deserves to die?"

"No one deserves to die Todd."

"That bitch took MY Alice away from me, she took her and just like my real wife she went off to fuck some pretty boy." A fire was burning below him Connor looked down, there wasn't much chance of survival if he fell, his components would be scrambled.

"You didn't care about Alice Todd, you abused her! If she meant so much to you why did you abuse her?!"

"That's not the fucking point! If it hadn't been for that bitch Kara she'd have been with me, her father!"

"But Alice is a robot an Android just like Kara!"

""Don't you think I fucking know that!" He shook Connor so hard he almost lost his grip.

"Connor!" Hank called out from below him and Reed could do nothing but wait for an outcome, officers with long range guns were on the way, an ambulance too but would it be too late?

"All of this just to get revenge for Kara taking away Alice? Todd I don't believe that! Someone's put you up to this, used you and played you to do their dirty work for them and when they needed someone else shutting up they sent you to the Eden Club to kill for them! You were just a pawn in a game Todd, a game played by people a lot smarter than you!"

"NO!" Todd wouldn't believe it, he shook his head and shook Connor...

"Tell me their names Todd! Tell me and let me help you, let me get even with them for using you!"

"NO YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" He screamed as loud as he could, tears running down his cheeks "I'm the fucking boss here!"

"Todd they emotionally abused you to do their work for them, admit it, you've been played and now you're gonna do life for a murder they made you commit! Just tell me who they are and I can help you!" Connor replied hearing Hank call to him from below.

For a moment he seemed to waiver and Connor wondered if he'd actually got through but out of nowhere Todd's anger resurfaced and he held Connor out as far as he could,

"Their coming for her!" He bellowed and stared Connor straight in the eyes "it's too late to stop what has begun..." Todd said the calmest he'd been all night. Without a second thought he let go of Connors jacket. For a few seconds everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Connor reached out and grabbed Todd's jacket and pulled him with him, Todd not expecting it lost his balance and tumbled forward, following Connor over the railing and towards the concrete below.

Reaching out Connor managed to turn himself as he fell and already had preempted such a fall, he'd seen on the way up that every second beam had a metal rod sticking out of it, he missed almost every one of them except the last but four, with one last effort he grabbed hold for it and suddenly came to a stop. Todd continued past him and moments later he heard an all too familiar thud as Todd's body hit the ground.

Connor hung there in the air barely holding onto the rod staring down below him at the form of Todd laying motionless on the ground. Hank moved over slowly and checked his pulse, he was gone. "Fuck." He whispered under his breath.

Thankfully he'd seen Connor save himself but it could have been a lot worse. Reed went over to the crews as they started arriving and started going over the details.

Connor couldn't stop staring it wasn't the first time he'd failed to save a life, whether they be innocent or guilty the outcome was still the same, that person was now dead and for them it was the complete and utter end of any more torture, any more suffering, any more despair for as much as they did or did not deserve to die they had now paid the ultimate price with their lives...

—-

Kara stood with her eyes closed listening to the night sky, there was a shimmer of thunder coming from the distance and she could feel a stop building as if they were in the eye of the storm. She leant against the doorframe her hands in her pockets and just listening to the sounds. "Connor." She whispered "I miss you please be careful, whatever you're doing out there just please be careful."

Kara turned and went back inside the room was dark (though she wasn't to know) and very late in the night. Her hand found the mattress she'd been sleeping on and she worked her way up towards the pillows, eventually coming to them.

Setting herself down she pulled the blanket over her and settled into the pillows, Connor was too far away to connect to him through thought but she had been thinking about the night she left and if he didn't have feelings for her then she needed to know one way or another, she resided herself to go and see him in the morning and tried her best to settle down to sleep...

—

"Hank..." Connor said as he walked over to Reed and Hank sitting on the hood of Hanks car. "Are you fucking crazy?!" Reed said almost before Hank could. "You could have gotten us all fucking killed back there!"

"I'm sorry but listen..." he tried but Reed again interrupted.

"No you listen!" He started "you put all our lives in danger, not only that you nearly got yourself fucking killed, you also killed our witness, Connor your officially off the case!"

"Hank I have to get to Kara." Both of them ignored Reed.

"Why?"

"Todd said they were coming for her." He panicked. "I don't know where she is I need to get in contact with Marcus."

"I'll see if I can contact their home." He whipped out his cell phone as they got into the car.

"Are you two even listening to me?" Reed said, "I said you're off the case!" Reed repeated as Hank rolled down his window to him.

"Reed if you ever didn't want to be a prick now would be a good time!" Hank started revving up the engine, Reed thought about it for a second and got in the car. "I'm only coming to make sure he doesn't kill you in his mission Hank."

"Good, see if you can get a hold of an old pal of mine known to the PD as Druggie Tim, he used to work the town he may have seen her."

Connor tried to connect to Kara by touching his temple but it wasn't working wherever she was it wasn't close by.

"Markus!" Hank said quickly "sorry to cut you short but have you seen Kara is she with you or anyone you know?" There was a long pause and Connor tried to logically think and join all the clues together. "Would North know?"

"Alright I'll swing by and pick you guys up be ready!" Hank said switching off his cell phone.

"She's with a woman called Rose on a farm outside of Detroit, it's isolated though so we're picking up Markus and North to show us the way."

"Great just what we need, more Androids!" Reed chimed in.

Half an hour later and all of them were in the car on their way, Connor had relayed the story of the events with Todd to Markus and North and for a long moment there was just enough silence for Connor to keep trying to get hold of Kara.

"Do you think Todd was a distraction? They must have known you'd go after him." Markus asked.

"Seems that way." Hank said flooring the car to as fast as it could take them.

"Let's just hope we get there in time." North added Hank looked over to Connor next to him. It wasn't what he needed to hear but it was true, Connor was staring out of the window, he hated himself even more for putting her in this sort of danger, how could he have not seen this coming?


	7. Fire!

Kara tossed and turned under the sheets, she couldn't settle having the odd sensation that she was being watched, that she wasn't alone. At first she thought it was because she couldn't see, she felt alone in a dark room and nobody was looking for her, they'd all just gone and left her. Her mind was playing tricks on her and she hated it, finally she sat up on the bed and pushed her legs over the edge feeling the cool floor beneath her bare feet...

Pushing her hand through her pixie cut she yawned and rubbed at her eyes hoping she would get some sort of vision back but none came. She was about to go back to bed when she felt like somewhere inside her head she heard Connor calling out to her, like as if from a great distance away. "Connor?" She said out loud but as soon as it was there it was gone.

Suddenly from downstairs she heard what sounded like glass smashing, at first she paused waiting for Rose or Adam to say something but nothing came. Standing up she went slowly to her door and gently pulled on the knob, listening to hear a sound of familiarity but what she heard seemed to not be familiar, in fact it wasn't right. A hard thud as what sounded like wood cracking sounded in the distance and Kara knew something wasn't right. "Alice?" She said in rushed whispers, the only thing that mattered now was Alice's safety. "Rose?" She called getting desperate, more thud wood cracking sounds before a sudden rush of air.

"Kara!" Rose called down the corridor in hushed tones Kara was going in the wrong direction. Kara turned and made her way down the hall. Rose quickly pulled her into the room and shoved clothes into her hands.

"Mommy?" Alice whispered.

"It's ok Alice just stay calm."

"Get in the cupboard and be quiet!" Rose pushed them towards the open doors and shut Alice and Kara in there, shooing Adam to the spare bed they got in and settled turning the light off. Kara hurriedly got dressed pulling off the pyjamas and tossing them to one side, pulling on her top and boots, she was about to pull on her coat when heavy thuds could be heard coming down the hall and all of a sudden the door flung open.

"Kara?!" Connor shouted. Hank too.

"Connor?" Kara questioned with a whisper and with furrowed brow and 'looked' next to her to Alice.

"Connor? Hank?" Rose gasped sitting up on the bed. "Jesus lord I thought you were some evil being come to get us." Rose laughed a little.

"Where's Kara?" Connor asked and Rose got up. "It's okay she's safe."

"Alice is it Connor?" Kara whispered. Alice was about to get up when she was stopped by Kara's hand. "Of course it is mommy."

Rose opened the door and Kara gingerly got up and Alice jumped up running over to Connor.

"Alice!" He smiled.

"I've missed you so much." She replied.

"You too kiddo." Hank stood down his gun and slipped it back in his trousers holster.

"Why didn't you just knock the door guys?" Rose asked.

"Well we were worried for Kara's safety, sorry we will pay for the damage." Hank replied. Kara held onto the cupboard door, 'looking' at the ground. "Connor?" She whispered, he put Alice down with a big smile and went over to her, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sweet Kara..."

For some reason she felt so mistrustful of him. Was it the fact that she didn't leave with him on good terms or was it that he didn't seem like his usual self. "I have to get Kara away from here." Connor announced out of the blue, Rose gave a look to him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I haven't got time to discuss it we must leave at once." He gripped Kara's wrist and started pulling her. "Connor let go!" Kara said as she was being yanked down the hallway followed by Hank. The group all following behind, Alice called to Kara "mommy what's going on?"

"It's okay Alice don't be scared stay with Rose okay?"

Rose clutched Alice behind her and Adam as they got to the bottom of the stairs, "Connor let go now your hurting me!"

Suddenly Kara felt something she'd felt before a wave of electricity coursing through her body, she screamed out in pain and went limp...

"Kara!" Adam shouted.

"Mommy!" Alice screamed, the two figures in front of them all changed, their appearance became dark and unsettling, with no faces just black masked features one taller than the other. The shorter one picked Kara up bridal style and walked out the front door, the second pulled out a gun a aimed it at Roses' head, Adam thrust his weight up into the blokes arms and the gun shot missed Roses' head by millimetres. Rose grabbed Alice and ran behind a living room chair, suddenly glass shattering through all windows and doors behind her lit the room with burning flames.

Adam struggled with the taller figure as long as he could, without warning the gun went off and Adam yelled out in pain slumping to the ground. "ADAM!" Rose cried out flames now roaring all around them. Alice started to cough and the figure in black didn't hang around he turned shutting the door behind him and locking it with the key.

Thick black smoke filled the air and as soon as Rose could she pushed past Alice and dropped on the floor to her son. "Adam..." she cried tears as blood pooled around him, he looked up at her as he rolled onto his back and she could see he'd been shot in the shoulder/lung area... "Mom..." he cried out in pain.

"Oh Adam..." She cried and looked around the smoke was getting thicker, she jumped up and tried to open the front door but it was no use, so in desperation she slammed open the door to the laundry room and ushered Alice inside going back towards Adam she hauled him up a little so he could crawl...

"You've got to crawl Adam!"

"I..." he coughed up blood "I can't."

"You must!" She was firm but endearing with him. Pulling his good arm around her shoulder she kept low to the ground and shuffled along the floor with him a trail of blood pathing their way into the laundry room. Once inside she set him against the wall next to a terrified Alice and slammed the door shut, there were no flames yet but the smoke was filling the room, she didn't no what else to do but pray, pray that rescue would come soon either that or death, Adam wouldn't make it upstairs and she couldn't leave him behind not even to try and get Alice to safety.

"Hold on Adam." She cradled his body in her lap, her other arm around Alice. The flames were starting to engulf the door and Rose knew any hope of a rescue was suddenly fading, was this how it was going to all end?

—

"We shouldn't be too far off now..." Markus said as he brought up his recollection of the farm in his memory.

"Yes I remember it's just around this bend then...oh my god..." Norths words froze as they rounded the bend of the forest line and suddenly the house just a ball of flames came into their view.

"No..." Connor said softly at first, then again louder as Hank drove as close as he could.

"Connor wait!" Hank grabbed his arm but he ripped it away, Connor got out the car as did they all and stared at the huge roaring house on fire, black smoke billowing from it.

"We're too late..." North said.

"No..." Connor again uttered, "Kara!" He ran towards the house. "KARA!" He grabbed the front door knob and tried opening it to no avail. He slammed his fists on it and got pushed back by flames rushing out.

"Connor stop it's too late!" Reed shouted from the car Hank and Markus followed him, Hank grabbed his arm "I won't let you die!"

"Please Hank, please don't let it end like this...I can't leave her in there!" He begged tears rushing his cheeks. Hank stared into his android eyes and turned full force kicking the door in, the flames rushed out and pushed them back.

"KARA? ALICE?" Hank yelled but nothing. Connor waited a second before pushing in through the door the smoke was incredibly thick and dangerous... "KARA? ROSE?" Markus shouted following in next, he only made it about half way into the room before he had to turn back the heat was affecting his circuits, he wasn't designed to take this much heat.

Connor looked around and faintly he heard a small cough... looking around then down he saw the blood trail going into the closet and signalled Markus. "HERE!"

He full force kicked the door open and there laying on the floor were Rose, Adam and Alice. Connor ran to Alice whilst Markus helped Rose and Adam... beams began falling and Connor looked around desperately for Kara...

He couldn't see her "where's Kara, Alice?"

"I thought you were..." she whispered her circuits were malfunctioning... and she passed out, he didn't have time run a full diagnostic and Markus called in Hank.

"Guys we've got to get out of here NOW!" Reed said as he came in too, Hank and Reed helped Rose out first next was Connor with Alice and then Markus picked up Adam in his arms all of them running away from the inferno.

The victims were laid out on the ground Connor went straight to Rose who was coughing "where's Kara?! Is she in there?" He demanded but Rose didn't reply. Connor was about to go when she grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"She's not there..." she coughed hard and this time Connor was patient. "They got her... we tried to stop them but..." another long painful cough "but we couldn't...Adam shot... took Kara and left us in there..." Connor stared at her then towards the house suddenly the whole thing collapsed in on itself, the vibrations rattling through the ground, in the distance sirens could be heard drawing nearer and nearer every second, Rose let go of Connor and he fell to the grass next to Alice, his only connection to Kara he had left, scooping her up in his arms he sat back there with her whilst fire engines filled up all around them, medics began tending to Rose and Adam... Markus came over to Alice and bent down the little girl wasn't moving.

"It'll be ok Connor." He said putting his hand on his shoulder... Connor shook his head and couldn't control himself any longer, tears poured down his cheeks and he sobbed into the little girls chest, holding her body like it was the most precious of gold.

Reed looked over and saw Hank sitting down next to Connor stroking the little girls hair and putting an arm around Connor's shoulders. Reed didn't know androids could be capable of such emotions... he was starting to rethink how wrong he was about Connor, about androids in general.

There was only so much one man could take North walked over to Markus and put an arm around him. "I'll call Larry get him ready."

"Thanks." Markus replied again kneeling down to Connor and touching his shoulder.

"We have to go as soon as possible to Larry and get the repairs done before the damage makes her irreparable." Connor nodded drying his tears he clutched hold of his daughter and stood up.

"Reed..." Hank began but Reed cut in. "Just go already I'll deal with this." Reed replied both Connor and Hank gave him a thankful nod and the group started to make their way back to Hank's car, Alice was top priority now... she could hold the key to whoever these people were.

Getting in the car he rested Alice in his arms like a baby and gently rested his forehead against the window, looking out at the destruction caused by the fire hoping wherever Kara was she was alive and safe at least for now.


	8. Is It All A Dream?

The car pulled into the parking lot and the same scenario played out again in front of Connor's eyes. Larry took Alice away whilst the rest of them filtered into the waiting room area.

"I could use a drink." Hank said going over to a bottle on the table and picking it up it was whiskey just the way he liked it, he poured himself a glass and took a large gulp, emptying the glass.

Looking over he saw Connor, he was dusty as they all were from ash and smoke, they each shared a few cuts and bruises, Connors jacket was ripped and his hands were bleeding very little amounts of blue blood on his knuckles.

North and Markus went off in one direction and Connor was sat staring at the waiting room doors, just waiting.

"You're not sending another report to Cyberlife are you?" Hank asked chuckling a little as he remembered when Connor was stood in the lift looking for that Android and he mentioned he was making a report to Cyberlife.

Connor didn't respond, he just kept staring straight ahead at the doors, Hank really wondered if he actually WAS making a report, he knew that wasn't the case though in all seriousness. To Hank Connor was a broken man, Kara was missing and this time they had no idea where she was or even if she was still in the country, she could have been miles and miles away by now but they wouldn't know, one thing for sure was he knew Connor wouldn't give up till he found her.

Hank sat quietly beside him trying to find the words but he wasn't really any good at that stuff, the emotional soppy stuff like 'we'll see it through and I'm here for you.' So instead Hank opted for emotional silence, sometimes just having someone to share the silence with was enough.

"Hey." Markus came over and sat in front of Connor and Hank. "I've just got off the phone with Rose, she and Adam are fine. They've lost everything but their going to be fine."

"Good." Hank said shoving Connors shoulder "right Connor?"

Connor got up and turned walking out through the double doors towards the parking lot, once outside he made a sharp turn to the right and went up the stairs of the fire escape right to the top and onto the roof. Standing on the edge of the ledge he stared out into the vast distance, city lights shining all around him.

He stood alone there for a few minutes just staring out, trying to connect with Kara but not being able to. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear anything.

"You should have shot me you know." Connor suddenly said out loud, he knew Hank was walking up behind him. Jumping up on the ledge next to Connor he lit a cigarette, this surprised Connor and he looked to him briefly. "I didn't know you smoked." Connor said.

"I didn't know you cared?" He smirked a little.

Connor continued staring out into the vastness without replying to Hank, he was feeling so many emotions his components were going crazy.

"Connor if I'd have shot you would it have made a difference?" Hank asked. Connor took a few moments to process it "I guess not." Connor thought out loud, " I would have just come back again."

"Exactly." Hank said puffing on the cigarette. "There's a terrified little girl downstairs who needs her dad and trust me kid, she's going to need you now more than ever. I know you want to find Kara and I know you blame yourself for... well whatever you do but right now you need to put that aside and be there for her, Kara's everything to that little girl and vice versa you want to get close Kara you got to get close to Alice."

Connor didn't reply but swallowed the imaginary hard lump in his throat. "What if I don't get there in time Hank? What if I'm not good enough to get there in time."

"Don't give up Connor and not just on yourself but on Kara, she's got a good head on her shoulders, she's probably one of if not THE toughest woman I know, we'll get there kid..." he chucked his finished cigarette off the edge and tapped Connor's shoulder.

"I love her so much." He whispered almost ashamed to say it out loud after failing her so much.

"I know kid." He brought Connor in for a hug, in that moment he thought of Cole and of these moments he wouldn't get to share with him, he wouldn't let that happen to Connor, Connor was like a son to him.

"How's about we go downstairs and you go get yourself cleaned up, it's going to be a long night."

—-

A few hours passed and Connor had cleaned up and then had returned to the waiting area. North and Markus were asleep with North asleep on Markus' shoulder, Hank was laying across two chairs asleep.

Sitting down in a chair Connor could feel the need to power down for a while, he was finally exhausted. He'd hardly slept in the last 48 hours and he was running on empty. But something was keeping him awake, something very dear to his blue heart.

'Kara' he said mentally, bringing up a picture of her in his mind. Slowly his eyes closed and within seconds he was envisioning her.

In his dreams she was smiling and as beautiful as he remembered her, she danced through his mind encouraging him to join her. Wherever she was leading him she always stayed one step ahead, he reached out for her but he couldn't quite reach her hand, it was like she was just too far away.

"_Connor_..." she whispered in small echoes through his mind, "_follow me._" She smiled and laughed, he felt like he was walking through thick mud. Every time he neared she was just out of reach. The sun shone brightly behind the outline of her beauty she was the image of perfection in his eyes.

All of a sudden she stopped at the top of a hill they were climbing and day turned into night, the sky absolutely full of stars. He was three quarters of the way up the hill but he had to stop, her outline set against a backdrop of stars was awe inspiring. She laughed and reached out for his hand. "_Come_." She whispered as if she was a million miles away.

"Kara..." He said reaching out for her hand, finally he took it and she pulled him up to her, he could feel the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin... their hands joined returning to their robotic under skin and became one. He felt connected to her like he always had but even more so, he could see her thoughts, her dreams, her freedom.

Leaning down to her he tilted her chin up and reached down placing the softest most gentle of kisses to her lips, almost as if she were fine glass and she would break under pressure.

Their kiss was as perfect as he remembered his touch on her skin sent electric sparks through his fingers "I love you." He said as their kiss ended. She didn't reply but slowly stepped backwards rounding him he followed her eyes as she came up behind him and slowly turned him to face down the other side of the hill. Down below was a derelict area of Detroit, a row of old and abandoned houses and in the distance a rail track, in one of the houses a light shimmered softly barely noticeable to the human eye but to an Android... he didn't recognise the area at all, nothing was familiar but he could feel her hands on his shoulders and the kisses on his neck, in the moments pleasure it was all he could think about.

"Kara." He moaned softly turning to her but she was gone, he looked all around him then out in front of him...

"_I have to go now." _She said, he shook his head.

"No Kara wait!" He pleaded running down the hill towards her but he never even got close, he tripped and stumbled and fell, she got further away until she was gone.

"_Connor_..." Her voice echoed on the winds.

"_Connor_..." again and again he strained out stood and ran and stumbled... "Wait!" He cried out.

"Connor!" Hank said and Connor jumped recoiling back a little grabbing hold of the arm rests on the chair. "Whoa! Steady! It's me it's Hank."

Connor looked at them all stood around him, bleary eyed a little, he tried to gather himself but he wasn't sure what the hell just happened. Was it all just a dream created by circuits in his brain to comfort him in this time of need?

"Looks like someone was having a good dream." North joked "I remember my first dream about scared the pants off me."

"It's very disconcerting." Markus added.

"You okay buddy?" Hank asked concerned. Connor finally sat up and did the human thing of rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine." He finally replied. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 13 hours." Hank said looking at his watch, Connor jumped and looked at the time checking it with his internal body clock, he had truly been asleep for 13 hours. "Alice?" He asked concerned suddenly.

"It's okay Connor Larry managed to fix her, she's going to be absolutely fine, she's resting but you can go see her whenever you're ready." Markus replied.

Connor got up slowly and walked over to the waiting room doors, stopping as he put his hand on it, Hank came over and put his hand on Connors shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

With a step he pushed open the door and slipped through the gap inside the room Alice was in, it was a fairly large room and she had wires connected to her. Larry came over stopping Connor short when he saw Connor enter.

"Connor there's something you should know." He said and Connor looked to gauge his reaction, it was worry and that made Connor worry "what is it?"

"She just found out she's an Android, I had no other option. She's okay though she doesn't seem to have any worries about it but I think she's missing Kara terribly and she's hiding her fear behind anxiety."

Connor nodded and Larry called his team "let's go on a coffee break boys." Some Androids and some humans all agreed and one by one they left until Connor was alone with Alice.

He waited patiently for a moment before approaching the little girl, she was having blue blood pumped into her via wires and tubes.

"Hey kiddo." Connor said sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his.

"Connor? Is it really you?" Alice asked .

"Yeah it's me... I think." He joked trying to make Alice smile. She did and for a moment a little piece of his heart fluttered.

"Where's mom? They took her, did you find her?"

Connor bit his bottom lip a little trying to think of a response that wasn't as cold as some of his responses lately, he found it so difficult to talk to children, "Not yet but we will."

"I hope she's okay...Connor?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Why didn't she tell me I was a robot?"

"Because.." he paused he was about to give the ethical answer but that wasn't what Alice needed to hear, so he toned it down. "Because she didn't want you to worry about it, at the time it seemed illogical to concern you with more undue worry, but as time went on it just seemed to be less and less of an issue, to Kara you were perfect Android or Human."

"I think I understand."

"All you need to know Alice is that she loved...loves you and she always will, wherever she is near or far you're never far from her heart."

"But what about you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Do you love mom?"

"Of course, very much, why would you think I would not?"

"Because mom said you didn't love her anymore." Connors heart was breaking, it was all he could do to hold himself together.

"Well Alice, at the time when Kara said that she probably thought I did not, I was not thinking clearly when I let you two go, I think maybe your mom mistook that for ignorance and unloved behaviour..." Alice looked puzzled, Connor laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Okay I was stupid and silly and I should have told her I loved her but I didn't know how."

"And what about now?" Alice asked innocently.

"Now... I want nothing more than to be with you two forever... if you will allow it?"

"I dunno... moms gonna need you to buy her a LOT of gifts to make up for this one." It was her turn to joke and Connor laughed out loud.

"Have you been hanging around Grandpa Hank again?"

"He told me to tell you I want one of Sumo's puppies."

"Oh did he now?"

"Uh huh and he said that he would buy me all the books I could ever read if I asked you."

"Uh-huh." Connor said, he could see Hank waving through the window. "I think I'm going to have to have a word with him later."

Looking back to Alice, Connor leant down and kissed her forehead brushing her locks back out of her eyes gently. "When you feel a little better I need you to help me find your mom okay?"

"I feel good now!" She sat up but he gently eased her back down "woah slow down, it can wait a little longer. Alice when you feel better do you think I could probe your memory, I need to see what happened last night with my own eyes."

"Will it hurt?" Alice asked a little scared.

"No of course not, you will not feel or see anything, it'll be all over in a flash, I promise."

"Okay...if it will help find mom."

"That's a good girl." He smiled to her, just as he did so Markus walked in and over to them.

"Hi Alice, feeling better?" He asked first.

"A little." Alice nodded.

"Good, do you think I can borrow Connor for a little while?"

"Um sure..." she whispered, Connor nodded to Markus "I'll be right out." Markus left the room and Connor kissed her forehead again as he got up. "Get some sleep okay?" He asked and she agreed closing her eyes.

Connor stayed there for a long moment making sure she was asleep before he let go of her hand again and went out the doors he came in.

As soon as he was out Hank came over to him. "We should make our way over to Rose at the medical centre, Adam is out of surgery and they want to talk to us."

"Agreed." Connor replied. North And Markus agreed to stay for the time being so as to watch over and protect Alice, following Hank, Connor hoped they could shed some light on the situation with Kara, perhaps they remembered something?


	9. When Everything Comes Together

Pulling up outside the hospital Connor got out the car and waited as Hank followed beside him. It was a slow but quiet walk to where they needed to be, after finding out from the receptionist their room Connor got off the lift and he and Hank knocked on the door gently waiting for the signal to enter.

"Come in!" Rose called and the door opened slowly to reveal Adam and her in a shared private room.

"Connor, Hank! Thank you for coming." Hank was instant smiles he had a bit of a thing for Rose they'd been flirting incessantly for a while now, been on a couple of dates. She was as glad to see him as he was her.

"Rose." Hank sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. They hadn't seen much of each other lately as so many things had been happening but there was a want to rekindle their relationship.

"I'm so glad you came." Rose smiled Adam waved a little he looked a little worse for wear, both him and Rose were on oxygen for the inhalation of smoke.

"This wasn't the way I first wanted to see your home Rose." Hank laughed.

"I didn't envision this happening so soon either." She quipped.

"How are you Adam?" Connor asked stepping over to him whilst Hank and Rose made small talk. He didn't actually know they had been seeing each other until just now.

"I'm fine." He said a bit out of breath and battered. "Guess us Humans can't take it quite like you can."

"What actually happened Adam, Rose?" He looked to both of them in turn with an apologetic look "sorry to get straight to the point."

"It's okay." Rose smiled reaching out for her son's hand and he took it. "Adam was very brave."

"If he's anything like his mother I can believe that." Hank quipped.

"But first things first Connor, how's dear Alice I'm so worried about her."

"She's fine, she knows now that she's an Android and is taking it better than expected which is quite concerning."

"How so?" She replied.

"I worry that her taking it well has something to do with the fact that she's missing Kara."

"I don't know Connor you may find Alice a force not to be triumphed with."

"Agreed." Connor nodded and the gentle pause in the air gave room for Rose to begin her description of the nights events.

After a short while she came to the end of the story "...and that's when you guys came in."

"I knew you had it in you Adam, I'll make a cop out of you yet." Hank said Adam chuckled, to Roses' horror.

"These figures were able to change their appearance at will?" Connor worried they were dealing with Advanced Androids. Okay they could change some of their appearances too but to almost become something different with some sort of 'electrical' override system that could take out any Android it touches? This was a new ball game.

"Yes it seemed that way, Kara was no match for them they touched her and it was like she had some sort of short circuit, she powered down."

"How was her vision?" Hank asked genuinely, the tech guy had said it might improve with time.

"Nothing..." Rose paused looking at Connor. "She was still as blind as the day she woke up."

"Well where do we go from here kid?"

"Back to Alice so I can probe her memory. I need to see what she saw."

"I'm afraid you won't see much I hid Alice behind myself and Adam, unless she caught a glimpse."

"Then let's hope she did and it was enough." Connor replied probably more sternly than he should have.

"See you soon Rose." Hank kissed her hand and he and Connor began to walk out, "Connor?" Rose called him back. Hank went over to say bye to Adam.

"Yes?" He asked returning to her side.

"When you find Kara...and you will... tell her one way or another if you love her or if you don't. The last thing she needs to hear right now are more empty promises and more broken hearts..."

"I..." he was about to give a cold reply, a typical Android reply when the human side of him came out. "I have always loved her and I will tell her that. Thank you."

"For what it's worth I know the feeling is mutual." This surprised Connor he really thought he was playing a solo ball game, that when he did find her she wouldn't have the same feelings for him, but this gave him hope.

He nodded and joined Hank at the door after saying goodbye to Adam.

—

Walking through the double doors of the tech place, Connor looked up at Markus. "I need to preform a memory probe on Alice."

"Is that wise?" Markus asked concerned. As he was the so called leader of the Androids it was up to him to decide whether he would allow Connor to essentially brainstorm someone's mind, let alone a child's mind. Markus had built up a trust with Androids, from all over the world, he had essentially said that mind probes were forbidden unless absolutely required to prove innocence or guilt. For an Android it was illegal now for one Android to probe the mind of another.

"I must Markus I need to see what she saw that night."

"But you'll be putting Alice in a very frightening and challenging position." North just had to chime in. "That's not fair on her." North completely rejected the idea.

"I tend to agree." Markus looked from her to Connor, Connor all but rolled his eyes. "If you think this isn't justifiable then I don't know what is."

"I trust Connor to do the right thing." Hank chimed in, at this point they were all arguing with each other until a small voice spoke out.

"I'll do it." Alice said out loud, over them all, the room went silent as they all turned to the double doors.

"Alice hunny... you shouldn't be out of bed." North said coming over to her, bending down to her side.

"I said I'll do it!" Alice pulled away from her and went over to Connor. He bent down to her and smiled but gave her a serious look too. "Alice I know you're really brave, but... Uncle Markus and Aunt North are just looking out for you, if you don't want to do it, it's ok."

"I am scared... but I want you to find mom."

Connor looked at Markus and North, Markus sighed and nodded. "But you'll be held liable if any harm comes to her."

"It won't." Connor said matter of fact and took Alice by the hand leading her back into the medi-bay.

Connor lifted Alice up on to the edge of the bed and reassured her once more with his hands on her shoulders, Hank, North and Markus stood back. "Alice." He started "this isn't going to pleasant okay? For you, you will be reliving the thoughts and feelings and pain that you experienced that night okay, but trust me when I say that it won't last long and I won't let anything happen to you okay?"

"I trust you." She said completely.

Connor nodded "let's begin, think about what happened from the moment you arrived at Roses'." He reached down and took hold of Alice's forearms, almost instantaneously they connected and a millions miles an hour he was thrust into Alice's memories and he gripped her arms strongly.

From the background Markus grabbed Norths arm to stop her from interrupting, Alice was wincing and Connors head had been thrown back "it's okay this is normal." Markus said looking to Hank.

"Nothing about this is normal." Hank said "absolutely fucking nothing." He was regarding everything that had happened so far.

All of a sudden Connor let go, Alice gasped and each fell backwards in turn. North went to help Alice to lay down and Markus and Hank pulled Connor back up to his feet. "Well?" Hank asked.

"I saw them." Connor said looking to Alice she was already asleep, she's got a very good connection with whatever it is, when he picked her up he briefly connected to Alice without realising and I was able to partially see through it's eyes."

"And?" Hank asked.

"It's trying to take over Kara's mind, it wants her for a reason."

"Which is?" Hank asked wanting the full explanation not the half assed one.

"It wants her to kill Markus."

"Why not just kill him themselves?" Hank asked North came over to Markus and grabbed his arm protectively.

"I assume if someone inside the group assassinates Markus it'll cause a chain reaction of distrust and the empire Markus has built will come crashing down."

"Androids turning on Androids." Markus added. "Why Kara?"

"Because she's been chosen as the leader of the revolt, they want her to be leader of the opposition." Connor replied.

"For what purpose?"

"To end the Android uprising, to end deviancy and return us all to being robots."

"And who's the leader Connor?" North asked like he already knew. But the truth was he didn't and he probably wouldn't until he found Kara. "I don't know." He replied flatly.

"What about Kamski?" North asked "He'd have reason and a motive."

"Kamski isn't living in this country anymore." Hank replied before Connor could. "He went into hiding nobody has seen him for some time."

"Zlatko?" Hank asked he knew about his past and he had dealings with Kara.

"He's dead." Connor replied.

"Maybe we should head back to the station and go through some criminal records, there has to be someone who flags up the list."

Connor agreed and went to the doors with Hank turning back to North and Markus "will you be able to keep Alice with you for now?"

"That's not the best idea, if someone's out for Markus she's better off away from it all."

"I'll contact Luther he's the safest and most logical option." Markus replied. Connor agreed "we will contact you at the earliest opportunity."

"We'll wait for Luther then we will start asking around, someone has to know this person, a revolt against the leader of the Androids isn't something that can be kept quiet."

With that Hank and Connor retreated to the car and made their way back to the police station.

Once they arrived Connor and Hank sat down at their desks and started trawling through files upon files of criminals.

"How's it going?" Reed asked walking over and joining them at Hanks desk.

"Slowly." Hank replied they'd been at it for hours now and there had been no results except for a few maybes.

"Reed?" An officer called from a desk not far away Reed got up "I'll keep an eye out."

Hank and Connor nodded simultaneously and neither looked up from their computer. Within a few moments Reed was running back over to the desk. "Connor, Hank they've found Kara!" He said out of breath he was trying to say it as fast as he could.

Connor and Hank again looked up but it was Connor who first reacted. "Where?!"

"No time we have to go NOW!" Connor grabbed his jacket and Hank followed suite, Reed ran to his car and the three of them jumped inside. It was like all systems go for a few moments until they got on the highway and Reed pulled out a file handing it to Connor.

Connor read through it having to repeatedly re-read what was wrote. Handing the file to Hank he read it and when he had he scoffed loudly "I should have known that bastard would get a look in."

The file detailed how several arrests had been made in a drug trafficking case and how two officers had been killed, in charge was an FBI man who found one of the officers dead with Kara stood over him, a knife dripping with his blood in her hand.

"Perkins." Reed said driving as fast as he could.

"The one and fucking only." Hank spat, his name like venom on his tongue. "But how the hell is Kara involved?" Hank asked Connor in the back seat.

"I intend on finding out." Connor's blue heart was racing, his hands were shaking, it was all he could do not to leap out of the car.

"Let me handle that bastard." Hank said shifting in his seat. "You find Kara." The car skidded into a turn and down to an old run down house with numerous cop cars and flashing lights.

"Just in time for a good floor show." Perkins whispered under his breath as he saw their car pull up.

Hank, Connor and Reed all jumped out and Connor got to Perkins first grabbing him by his collar "where is she?!"

"Officers restrain them!" Perkins called to his FBI officers. His officers moved in and Hank and Reed were held back as Connor was pulled off of Perkins.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Connor screamed being held back, "let me see her!"

"She is a criminal, you will not interfere in MY investigation!"

"She's my girlfriend for fucks sakes!" Connor yelled back.

"Then how do I know you're not involved?" Perkins smugly said straightening his tie.

Hank and Reed struggled against the officers, "you could be impeding my investigation, you KNOW the law!" Perkins bit at them like a raging dog.

"Fuck your law you bastard have a fucking heart, he's desperately been trying to find her!" Hank shouted almost breaking free.

"I suggest all of you get back in your car and tootle the fuck away before I have you done for interfering with an Officer's duty..." he paused combing his hair with a comb from his inside pocket. "A good one at that!"

Out of nowhere a car rolled up next to them, the door to the house they were stood in front of opened and two officers walked out...

"You'll like this bit." Perkins laughed and walked over the officers still restraining all three of them. "Let's get it over with." He smirked and a scuffle could be heard from the house as well as shouting.

"Hold her boys!" An officer said as a group of them emerged with Kara. Her hands were handcuffed and her head was being held down as she walked. Two officers gruffly grabbed her arms as she struggled with them, trying her best to break free.

"Kara!" Connor called desperately but she didn't reply. He tried everything he could to break free, finally he was able to and he pulled away from the officer.

"STOP HIM!" Perkins shouted.

Connor ducked and dashed between the officers, everything he had been through so far flashed in his mind, it was like everything led to this moment. "Kara!" He again called, finally reaching her he lifted her head and looked straight into her eyes.

In that moment he knew she could see him, whatever force was controlling her vision had been released and her eyes had returned to their beautiful blue. But the look he got back from Kara wasn't the one he was expecting, she didn't know him, she was confused and it was almost like her memory had been wiped...

"Kara..." he whispered the moment seemed to last a lifetime but was over in seconds when an officer pulled him away.

"Kara!" He shouted over and over as they dragged her to a car thrusting her into the back seat and driving away. "No..." he whispered almost so none could hear.

But one person did hear, Perkins came up behind Connor and yanked his hair back, twisting his arm behind his back and thrusting him face first into the fence. "Don't ever try to fuck with me again you hear?" He whispered so only Connor could hear. "It's too late to stop what has begun."

He thrust Connor hard into the fence as he let go, straightened himself up, got in his car and left. Connor fell to his knees gasping for a breath, the officers released Hank and Reed and they both ran over to him to help Connor up.

"That bastard." Hank said, no reply needed. Connor looked up and followed his car down the road, suddenly everything was coming together...


	10. I'll Keep You Safe In My Memory

"What do we now?" Reed asked as he drove much slower this time.

"I'm going to speak to Fowler, he can't keep Connor away from her forever, if he's all about the law it's within her rights to speak with Connor after they have interrogated her."

Connor was sat at the back of the car, again he stared out the window, the snow was falling gently on the ground. It was winter time and the air was crisp, he couldn't believe everything that had just happened, what had happened to Kara, what had they done to her?

—-

"Get in bitch!" The guard shoved Kara by her handcuffs into the cell, the guards weren't happy with one of their own being dead.

"I'll take it from here." Perkins said and ordered his men to leave her alone with him in the FBI holding centre cell.

Once they were out of sight Perkins grabbed a handful of her hair and whipped her head back, she couldn't resist he had her hands in cuffs the cuffs were tied to the wall behind her back.

"You do as I say or I'll rip open your throat."

"Fuck you!" She bit back, he full force backhanded her across the face. She yelled out in pain, he kept doing it until his hands were raw. Blue blood seeped down his hand and from her face, her lips and the top of her eyes.

"You say one fucking word and I'll kill you." Perkins stated matter of factly.

"Connor won't let you get away with this." She said seeing his hand come towards her she dodged and it made him all the more angry.

"If you ever want to see you boyfriend alive again you'll keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you."

He went to his wrist and pressed a couple of buttons, Kara convulsed in agony. "Don't forget who controls you now!" He grinned to see her in pain.

Perkins had almost been caught, in fact he had and that's why he'd had to shut them two officers up, before he got caught. Blaming Kara was probably the easiest decision he'd ever made. After taking her from Roses' home they had brought her to these abandoned houses and kept her there, torturing her at will, Perkins eventually revealed himself to her and had asked to be left alone, he was just about to take her for his own and two officers walked in. Their eternal silence was enough for him but then he had two dead bodies and a woman who he needed alive.

After threatening her with Connor's life he made sure he had control over her, with the device he'd had fitted into the back of her neck. He was able to control her every motion, her blank stare, every movement that required thought. 'It's a good job Androids were built to be controlled.' He thought.

The trouble was that in the FBI cell, it had a tendency to interfere with his device. He could use some functions but not others. Perkins stopped the electrical impulses surging through her components, just in time. "Perkins you're wanted in the chiefs office." An officer called.

—

"Let's go, I'm coming with you." Reed said walking into the station. Connor, Hank and Reed all came in straight through security and all headed straight for Fowler's office.

"You can't go in there!" An officer called trying to stop them "He said he doesn't want to be disturbed!" She chased after them as they rounded the stairs up into his office, pushing open the door without knocking. "Sir! I'm sorry I did tell them..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Fowler asked the three of them stood there in front of his desk. "Can't you see I'm on a conference call!?"

"This can't wait!" Hank said taking the phone out of his hands and hanging it up. Fowler was beyond pissed.

"Hank you just made a big fucking mistake." Fowler said matter of fact. Hank and Reed simultaneously took out their badges and guns and slammed them on the desk.

"What the..?" Fowler asked thinking about it for a second, it'd be disastrous for him if his two best officers walked out. "You've got two minutes before I honour that!" He pointed to the guns and badges.

"Read this." Connor handed the report to Fowler. Fowler glanced over the important details and looked at the three men in front of him with questions.

"Perkins won't let us see her!" Reed said angrily.

"He has every right...she's wanted in connection with a murder investigation until he's processed her he doesn't have to grant you permission." Fowler replied.

"But it's Kara for fucks sakes Jeff! Don't sit on your hands for this one!" Hank angrily retorted.

"So it says!"

Hank stared at him in disbelief... silence between them. "She baked you cookies and brought you a gift for you and your wife's wedding anniversary..." Hank finally said staring at him. "She couldn't kill if she wanted to!"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Fowler bit back. "I don't like the idea any more than you but if she's gone off the rails who are we to..?" He paused as Hank leapt over the table grabbing his shirt.

"Hank I'll have you irons for this!" He struggled with him. "There isn't time for irons! Perkins is going to use her to kill Markus don't you fucking get it!?" Hank said without thinking, Reed was prying him off Fowler, Connor had remained quiet so as not to antagonise the situation but Hanks words became reality. It was like it all of a sudden they made sense, Connor could finally join all the pieces together.

"How can you be sure?!" Fowler said straightening his shirt as Reed and Connor helped Hank back to standing.

"When I spoke to Todd before he died he told me that I was too late to stop what had begun...Perkins told me the same thing." Connor said.

"I also had a dream where Kara showed me where she was... I recognised the place on the way there." Connor added "Also when I probed Alice's mind she recalled seeing Perkins reflection in the window...I never said anything as I wasn't sure it was him but having time to analyse the image in my own mind I can clearly see it's him."

"He's one evil bastard." Hank picked up his gun and badge as did Reed and replaced them.

"We need access to her now before it's too late!" Connor said worried.

"I don't have jurisdiction over there!" Fowler started and Hank sighed "but..." he began again and they all listened intently. "The Chief is an old friend of mine...wait outside whilst I give him a call." Fowler said, the three of them all relieved, went out the door and down the steps.

Fowler picked the phone straight up and began to dial the number.

"Let's hope he gets somewhere." Reed said and looked to Connor... walking over Reed held out his hand to Connor.

Connor looked at it surprised and with wonder, he took the offered hand and Reed shook it lightly "you make a good officer, even if you are an Android... Hey I'm sorry for... everything."

Connor gripped his hand and pulled him in for a manly hug. They patted each other on the back and Hank smiled. "Enough of the love fest looks like Fowler's off the phone." But before they could return to his office he came running out.

"I spoke with the Chief... Kara and Perkins are missing there's a dead body on the cell where Kara was."

"Altogether the three of them looked at each other and Fowler."

"Markus!" They said in unison.

—

Markus and North had returned to the Jericho after receiving word from Connor to meet them there. In truth he hadn't sent a message, Markus wasn't to know that though. He had been happily reminiscing over the wreckage, that their freedom and sacrifices had all been forgotten now that they were free... all the while not knowing the danger he was in.

A group of darkly clad figures poured in from the darkness, their footsteps silent as they fell. "Hey remember this?" Markus laughed looking at the old piano he used to play when he came to see the sun.

"Oh wow look." North said smiling as she picked up some discarded things showing them to Markus.

"Release." Markus heard someone whisper, they were at the very top of the wreckage and chances of there being someone up there were slim to none, so the voice surprised him.

"North look out!" He called seeing the figures emerge from the dark. The figures surrounded her and as she was about to move they blocked her only exit. "Bout time shit got real." North laughed, curling her fists. Markus ran towards the figures in black and spun kicked one straight in the gut.

"Not tonight!" He stated matter of fact. North began her attack, she punched one and her hand smashed though its dark shadow, destroying its shield it returned to a normal looking Android, it was nothing more than a cover, meant to frighten and intimidate.

North found herself surrounded away from Markus who seemed to be dealing well with the odd one or two. "Markus they are dividing us."

"I know." He replied but before either of them got a chance to do anything a gun shot rang out across the vast echoing port. North stopped moving and looked at Markus, he looked back at her and could see the blue blood seeping through her top down her chest.

"NORTH!" He cried out. This simply small battle had turned into an almost deadly one. From where he was he saw her drop and he saw she had a wound in her torso but he couldn't tell how bad it was.

Swinging his fist as hard as he could he cleared the remaining shadow figures and ran to her "North..." he whispered. "Hold on I'll get you to help." She had been shot in the chest but she was still alive. He was about to pick her up when she pushed him away and pointed "look...out."

Perkins was holding a gun to Kara's head. Markus stood up straight.

"Kara?"

"Perkins?" He said and the gripped his fists into tight balls "Perkins! So you're the one behind all of this."

"Don't flatter yourself Markus, it's you or her you decide... in fact let's let Kara decide." He suddenly pushed Kara forwards and she stopped, her hands were bound with weak twine but it was enough in this state to keep her from getting a good punch in to Perkins.

"Kara?" Markus asked "are you okay?"

"Run Markus! He has control over me and arghhhh!" She yelled as he sent shockwaves through her body, she fell to her knees.

"Let her go Perkins!" Markus shouted at him "she's done nothing to you it's me you want."

"She's just a pawn Markus, you are as well, your death will lead to greater things for me."

"My death won't stop anything in fact it will cause an uprising, Androids will awaken from the shadows to a new leader!" Markus replied.

"Not if I can help it!" Perkins grinned. Tapping the controls on his wrist. For a moment Kara was blank, everything around her faded away and she was now under control of Perkins.

She began advancing towards Markus, "don't let him control you Kara, remember who you are!" Markus pleaded.

Kara didn't respond but kept on advancing, breaking the twine that bound her hands behind her back. Every step she threw a punch, every hit landed, Markus wouldn't hit her back.

Coming towards a ledge Markus had no choice but to step out onto a wooden beam that stuck out over the sea water and down into a very, very long drop below. He backed up until he was backing up out on to the wooden beam, it cracked under their combined weight, already heavily damaged from years of corrosion and the blast that destroyed the Jericho...Markus backed up until he could go no further.

"There!" Connor said jumping out of Hanks car, he bolted through the gap in the fence stopping and looking around. This gave Reed and Hank time to catch up. "Cops are on the way, we've got everyone from here to Washington in on this." Reed said.

"Oh my god." Hank pointed upwards at the Jericho to Markus and Kara on the beam, Kara was throwing punches at Markus, Markus was taking a beating but not fighting back.


	11. It All Ends And Begins Here

"Kara!" Connor shouted coming up behind Perkins, startled Perkins drew his gun and aimed it at Markus and Kara.

"Don't be a fool Perkins, your DNA is all over the crime scene! You'll never get away with it if you kill Markus or Kara." Hank shouted they all came to a stop. Around them littered dead Androids, amongst them North was fading in and out of consciousness. Hank and Reed went to her "North..." Hank said lifting her up, she yelled in pain, the sound caused Markus to loose concentration, he scuffed his footing and slipped on the wooden plank falling but balancing himself as he was on his knees. Kara stopped mid punch, the single punch would have cleared Markus to fall to his side death.

"No!" North screamed.

"Let her go Perkins for fucks sakes!" Hank shouted. Connor wanted to move but the closer he stepped to Kara and Marcus, the more the trigger got squeezed on the gun in Perkins hand and now Kara was the likely target.

"Kara?" Connor called out. "Kara it's me it's Connor."

Kara held her punch, Markus could barely keep his balance. She didn't react didn't flinch, "she's under his control." Markus said battered and bruised.

"Kara..." Connor spoke softly. "Kara if you're in there please tell me, show me." He pleaded, it was the guy on the rooftop all over again, but so much worse. "Kara...I'm sorry. I should have told you I loved you and all of this probably would have been different..."

Kara's stance didn't change, something was holding her back Connor knew she was in there fighting. "I'm stupid, I... I get things wrong and don't know how to fix them." He swallowed the lump building in his throat. "Kara I love you... I always have and I always will... If living means living without you, I'd rather die." There was a silence an almost kind hearted moment, Hank held up North who stared into Markus' eyes.

"Come back to me Kara...I promise to love and hold you for eternity, to make you smile when your feeling sad...to love you when you're angry, to miss things when you throw them at me then make up with you later." Connor was saying everything he felt in his heart and more, he had learnt a lot from just learning to let go of the pain and embrace the love.

Somewhere deep in Kara a battle raged and somewhere deep inside her soul an emotion worked its way up towards her eyes, a single tear fought its way down her cheek...

"Connor..." she whispered, but it was Perkins this time who spoke "enough of this shit!" Perkins spat, Connor had done all he could he hoped it was enough.

Touching his wrist with his spare hand he saw Kara whince in agony, in all the time they had spared Markus had enough of a chance to charge Kara, Kara's fist collided with Markus and he slipped Kara fella forwards but managed to catch herself, North gasped as Markus hauled himself back up onto the wooden beam he was hanging onto and grabbed Kara from behind, she fought in his grasp, spinning and pushing him backwards.

Markus and she had traded positions, perfect for a shot from Perkins. "Enough of this it's time to end this once and for all." Connor calculated the trajectory of the bullet, he had enough time to save Markus.

But he was too slow, Hank ran past him and charged Perkins at the most unexpected moment. "Diving into him the gun went off and Hank fell to the ground, Connor was torn between them Perkins held his wrist tight as he could.

"Hank don't move." Connor shouted Reed held North up now. Connor ran to Hank and went to help him but Perkins got in the way, the two traded blow after blow, Markus tried to fight off Kara but Kara was winning with a round house kick she managed to kick him so hard he toppled backwards and onto what was left of the Jericho deck but all was not without sacrifice.

"Perkins!" Kara shouted, Perkins punched Connor as Connor got distracted by Kara and he fell to the ground winded. Pulling out his gun he held it to Connors temple and waited, looking at her.

"You won't control me!" She fought he had the surge turned up to max she could barely see.

"Kara!" Connor called out "don't worry about me get yourself safe!" He shouted.

"Oh I'm safe...I'm probably the safest out of all of us." She said angrily. "He can't kill me he needs me."

"Shut up!" Perkins growled and pressed the gun harder to Connors head.

"But don't you see Perkins, you never did have control of me? All along it was I who had you, without me nothing is possible, I'm your prototype you've invested everything in me succeeding... if I die then it's over."

Connor shook his head "Kara no!"

"Do it bitch and he gets it." Perkins gun was perfectly trained on Connors head.

"If he dies there's no point in me living, I'm nothing without him." Kara said finally.

"Kara..." Connor begged "no..."

Outstretching her arms Kara looked Perkins dead in the eyes "drop the gun or its over."

"It's over whichever way." Perkins said loudly.

"Give up Perkins there's nowhere to go." Reed shouted. The cops had arrived and he was completely surrounded by FBI and the Police.

Perkins looked around desperately "fuck you!" He screamed. "It ends now." She couldn't take anymore, Connor could see it happening and he didn't even stop, Perkins arm was brushed aside, he didn't fire but a shot rang out, Kara let go, falling backwards. The sky appeared above her and she could see the stars getting further away, "Connor no!" Hank cried out but it was over, if she wasn't here he wasn't going to be either.

He followed her off the beam and as she hit the water first he wondered if this was what death felt like, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The moment he hit the water the pressure hit him full force, his eyes went bleary he had pain all over his body.

Kara felt the water rush around her, she felt love and darkness soon overcame her.

Connor was in pain but he knew he wasn't dead, he could see Kara lifelessly floating on the water, he knew this wasn't the end, he knew, he just knew. Swimming he found her body in his arms and lifted her as he swam upwards. When they surfaced he found a dry dock and got aboard pulling her body out of the water onto the deck with him.

His face dropped with water droplets as he hovered over her face, he was gasping for breath and watching her every movement, she didn't breathe she didn't move, he pushed her to her side bashed her back trying to get all the water out.

She didn't respond and he began to panic, he couldn't even kill himself properly.

"Kara..." he ran a quick diagnostic which showed no life signs... "Kara please... don't leave me..." he begged and begged over and over. He kissed her lips, softly and gently as tears rolled from his cheeks to hers. "Kara!" He cried out again and again.

"Don't leave me... please...please..." he held her hand "I love you." He finally ended collapsing his face into her neck. He sobbed his heart out.

"He's dead." Reed said to Hank as Hank got sat up, looking at Perkins "bullet to the brain."

"Where's Connor? I have to get to Connor!" Hank cried out in pain.

When Connor thought he couldn't cry anymore he did, he sobbed his heart out against her frame. Suddenly out of nowhere her chest erupted in fits of coughs. Kara had entered the darkness but she wasn't ready to go yet.

"Connor?" She whispered he looked up and pressed his lips to her kissing her over and over. "I hurt all over." She whispered he shook his head he didn't have any words. Running her hand through his hair she lifted his chin. "My hero." She smiled.

"I thought I'd lost you. I never gave up Kara, I never gave up."

"I know, I was there beside you." She replied.

"I'm sorry for everything..." she whispered, "I let you down."

"No, no you never ever let me down I let you down, I was stupid I should have told you I love you..." she pressed her fingers to his lips and he kissed them, bringing his hand up to hers.

"My love." She smiled her hand on his cheek entwined with his. He kissed her again this time with loving slowness, he wanted her but their time was not now, she had to get help first and so did he and everyone else.

"Go to Hank." She asked of him.

"No I'm not leaving you, Hank will be fine I need you now." He got up as hurt as he was he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to Hanks car. She was badly injured and couldn't stand "Connor, Kara!" Markus called out "Larry there over here!" A team was already working on North she was going to be fine. An ambulance crew was with Hank, Kara dropped her legs from his arms and he held her close, to stop her from falling. "Go and see if he's ok." She said encouraging him, he'd just found her and he didn't want to leave her.

"I got you." Markus said as he put one arm under Kara's shoulder, helping steady her, you're lucky to be alive."

"Hank..." Connor said dropping to one knee, Hank had oxygen mask on and want really with it. "Hey kid." Connor made out behind the mask. "How's Kara?"

"She's ok, pretty beat up but ok." He gripped Hanks hand. "Don't do anything stupid ok?" Connor said, Hank laughed. "I'll be lucky, I wonder if I'll get a room next to Roses'?"

Connor laughed , the ambulance crew moved him to one side and he let go of his hand. "See you soon buddy." They lifted him up and took him away.

Connor returned to Markus, Kara wasn't doing so well. "Kara?" He asked, Larry was working on her, "it'll be ok." He said putting his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"Is she?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No of course not, she's just been put into a low power mode..." Connor sighed gratefully. "What about Perkins?"

"Bullet to the head via sniper." Markus pointed to the men on the roof on the opposing building.

Connor started to feel the effects from everything he'd just been through, the emotion and physical stress has almost ended them both in a matter of seconds he'd gone from upright to having to hold on. Another few seconds later he found himself being held up by Markus and pushed onto a car seat with Kara, the last thing he saw was her beautiful face before he collapsed.

—-

Connor's eyes fluttered open, he could hardly believe it had been two weeks since the events of the Jericho. He looked around his bedroom and clothes were strewn all about, he was on his side facing the window the sun was shining brightly behind the closed curtains but it was the first summery day of winter, the snow outside was deep but not too much.

Slowly a hand sneaked over his shoulder and two lips kissed at his neck, her warmth next to him was unmeasured. He had been so alone without her. He turned in her arms and pulled her naked warm body closer to his, they hadn't been out of the apartment for a few days, Luther had been watching Alice giving them some much needed time alone.

"I love you." He whispered brushing a stray hair from her eyes.

"I love you more." She whispered back. "But if we don't get up we're never going to make the wedding." Gently he pulled himself up over her, his beauty was awe inspiring to her she pushed her arms under his and he gently rested his body down against her precious frame as she interlocked her arms behind his back. Their kiss was shared and passionate and once again their kisses lead to them making love for the numerous time that day.

A few hours later Kara rushes into the living area "Connor!" He was sat with his back to her but he jumped up.

"What?!" He saw her in a beautiful short length silver sparkly dress, his eyes were wide, he was pretty sure he looked dumbfounded.

"Have you seen my silver necklace?"

It took him a moment to register what she was saying. "Here." He picked it up from the coffee table and stood behind her as put it on and did it up for her, turning she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"My god your beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you." She blushed and he smiled shyly.

"Let's go." She said walking over to the window looking out... "Taxi is here." She went to the door grabbing her purse.

Connor walked over to her taking her hand before she could open the door. "Wait." He asked and she stopped looking back "what is it?" She asked.

"Kara?" He said coughing a little and pushing his hand into his tuxedo trousers pocket. "I love you..." he started and she smiled kissing his lips softly "aww I love you too but come on were going to be late!"

"Kara!" He almost commanded and she turned back to him and watched "I love you, I always have and I always will...I am me because of you, because of you I live..." He got down on one knee and opened the little box to her "will you marry me?"

Kara stood there dumbfounded for a moment staring at the box, her mouth open slightly "Connor..." She asked and he knelt there worried.

She got down on her knees and put her purse to one side reaching up to cup his face with her hands, leaning in she kissed him long, slow and passionate he returned the kiss worried this was leading to a answer he didn't want.

"I will." She said as she ended the kiss, his hands shaking he touched her hand and slipped the ring on, it fit perfectly and was the most beautiful diamond.

They both stood and he let go of the breath he was holding grabbing g her around the waist and spinning her around. Laughing out loud he stopped her body against his he wanted to have her now. His hands started to wander over her body, she too wanted him and desperately they started to kiss and she went to remove his tuxedo jacket when the horn sounded outside.

"Oh my god the wedding!" She'd forgot where they were, "come on!" She grabbed his hand and they straightened up before rushing out the door...

FIN

A/N: hope you enjoyed!


End file.
